Ai no Matador
by Lina Hatake
Summary: Hentai Yaoi OOC PWP NC 17 Songfic Sasuke/Uke e Naruto/Seme... Precisa dizer mais?8D


-Naruto não me pertence, já o Kakashi, sim XD.

-A musica "Ai no Matador"é de um boyband japa chamado NEWS e tá no álbum chamado Pacific. NEWS é muito kawaii , mas nessa musica se mostraram sukebes :B

Boa leitura! 

_**Ai no Matador**_

_Toureiro do amor _

Depois das lutas intermináveis com Orochimaru, com a Akatsuki, tudo voltou ao normal em Konoha. Havia pequenas missões (não seriam maiores missões depois das ultimas). As coisas pareciam se ajeitar também no amor dos jovens ninjas... Menos para Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura. A rosada resolve se "redeclarar" para o Uchiha, na "feira da lua" da vila. Para dar força, Naruto (meio a contragosto) e Hinata.

O clima estava bem em relação ao loiro e a Hyuuga, mesmo que ela tenha levado um fora dele, pois foi "um fora gentil" como disse para Sakura. Esta estava ansiosa e esperava chegar o momento certo. Naruto e Hinata se despediram do casal.

Sakura: Sasuke kun... Adorei o passeio!

Sasuke: Hun...

Sakura: Eu sei que deve ser chato, mas... Eu... Amo você... E...

Sasuke: Olha Sakura... Acho você muito linda, mas... Minha cabeça ainda não está muito boa ainda... Eu queria mais um tempo. Desculpa.

Sakura: Tudo bem... Tchau... – abraça.

Mais uma noite que dispensa Sakura.

Sasuke chega à sua casa provisória, a casa de Naruto, que ainda estava acordado, ouvindo musica bem alto.

Naruto: Não, né?

Sasuke: Não... Eu não sei se eu conseguirei falar para ela que não gosto dela... Do jeito que ela queria, sabe? Mas ela é uma garota legal, não é?

Naruto: Ela é sim, mas...

Sasuke: Mas...?

De repente, Naruto sai da cama e vai em direção ao Uchiha e o abraça!

Sasuke: NARUTO!

Naruto: Fica quietinho, vai. E feche os olhos...

Em seguida, o beijo... Foi um selinho rápido, mas significativo. Depois, vem o famoso "desentupidor de pia", meio atrapalhado, mas com desejo de ambas as partes. As mãos estavam dançando em seus corpos, que deitavam lentamente no chão da casa.

_**Akaku yureru chika no floor ni**__**  
**__**kasanari ubauyou na koshitsuki de**__**  
**__**Daredemo yokatta wake janai**__**  
**__**ore wo mite nani wo kanjita?**__**  
**__No chão do subsolo que vai sacudindo vermelho  
um movimento de cinturas entrelaçadas que parece nos roubar  
Não é que pudesse ter sido com qualquer pessoa  
o que você sentiu ao olhar para mim?_

Sasuke, depois desse baque, retorna sua mente e berra:

Sasuke: QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Naruto: Desculpa, mas eu precisava saber de uma coisa...O que você sentiu ao olhar para mim depois desse beijo?

_**DON'T WORRY DON'T WORRY sonna yatsu janai**__**  
**__**I'M LONELY I'M LONELY hanasanai**__**  
**__NÃO SE PREOCUPE NÃO SE PREOCUPE não sou desse tipo  
ESTOU SOZINHO ESTOU SOZINHO não vou te largar_

Sasuke: Er... Fora algo meio nojento e sem noção, nada. – desvia o olhar, meio nervoso.

Naruto: Que bom!

Sasuke, antes que pudesse ter alguma reação, foi novamente abraçado e beijado de novo. E a musica estava tocando...

Naruto sussurra:

-Pode ficar tranqüilo, que não sou esse tipo de gente que você esta pensando... Você é meu melhor amigo e hoje, mais do que nunca, não sei porque te desejo tanto... – e mordisca o lóbulo da orelha dele, que fica vermelho de vergonha. Naruto repara isso e em seguida, sussurra-... Ah... Não é á toa que as meninas sempre foram caidinhas por você, que kawaii!

_**Konya dake wa ai no matador**__**  
**__**oide yo hikiyosete**__**  
**__**Dakiau no ni koi nante iranai**__**  
**__**Ima wa kimi dake dakishimetai**__**  
**__Somente esta noite sou um toureiro do amor  
venha aqui, trazendo você pra perto  
Não é preciso amar para fazer amor  
Agora quero "amar" só você._

Sasuke: Naruto, mas isso que estamos fazendo não é errado?

Naruto: Olha, estamos solteiros, não temos namorada... Você mesmo disse que não está apaixonado. E você não me impediu de fazer o que eu já fiz. Não é?

Sasuke: É... É mesmo! Esquece o que eu disse!

Os dois sorriam ao ver que nada poderia impedir de sentir o que queriam fazer.

As mãos do loiro entravam na camiseta do moreno, que arrepiava. Sentia que iria a loucura com tudo que estava acontecendo. Naruto se deliciava a cada passo dado pelos dois. Sasuke estava gostando...

_**Rhythm ni awase yureru kurogami**__**  
**__**kakiwake ubau atsui kiss wo**__**  
**__**Dareka dakutabi wasureru no sa**__**  
**__**aitsu nante mou motometenai**__**  
**__Os cabelos pretos balançam conforme o ritmo  
também os beijos quentes que vou roubando aos poucos  
Toda vez que faço amor com alguém esqueço  
Não desejo mais aquela pessoa_

Sasuke pára um pouco e pergunta:

- E a Sakura? Você não gosta dela?

Naruto dá uma risada, arruma umas mechas de cabelo do moreno e diz:

- Eu a adorava, mas isso é coisa do passado! Meu, você é encucado! – rindo bastante.

_**YOU TAKE ME JUST LET**__** ME tanoshimeba ii**__**  
**__**DON'T LEAVE ME DON'T LEAVE ME hoshiidarou**_

_VOCÊ ME LEVA SÓ ME LEVA basta se divertir  
NÃO ME DEIXE NÃO ME DEIXE você quer isso né?_

Sasuke sorri e volta a deixar Naruto a acariciar seu corpo. O loiro vai para a nuca do Uchiha, que arrepia ao ver que ele sorvia e mordiscava com força total. Ele atiçava o loiro com suas passadas de mão firmes e bem ousadas. Estavam entre as nádegas dele nesse exato momento...

_**Konya dake wa ai no matador**__**  
**__**odoru yo fuku wo sutete**__**  
**__**Dakiau no ni uso nante iranai**__**  
**__**ima wa kimi dake dakishimetai**_

_Somente esta noite sou um toureiro do amor  
vamos dançar, jogue fora suas roupas  
Não é preciso mentir para fazer amor  
Agora quero "amar" só você._

Eles começam a retirar as roupas, que estavam gritando para sair. O moreno retira com vergonha, a roupa de baixo do loiro. Mas Sasuke trava ao ver que Naruto ia retirar o seu calção.

Naruto: Relaxa, eu vou ser bem carinhoso com você, ta?

Sasuke: Mas, Naruto... Eu...

Naruto: O que foi? – Olha para os olhos negros dele.

Sasuke: Eu... er... Bem... Eu sou virgem. – envergonhado.

_**YOU TAKE ME JUST LET ME tanoshimeba ii**__**  
**__**DON'T LEAVE ME DON'T LEAVE ME kirai janai daro**__**  
**__VOCÊ ME LEVA SÓ ME LEVA basta se divertir  
NÃO ME DEIXE NÃO ME DEIXE você não esta odiando né?_

Naruto: Está explicado! Mas quer saber de uma coisa, teme? Eu também sou mesmo não parecendo! - cora ao falar sobre isso, mas - Só que a minha vontade de querer você é maior que o meu medo.

Sasuke fica feliz ao ouvir isso!

Ele abraça o loiro, que queria muito... Trocam uns amassos...

_**Konya dake wa ai no matador**__**  
**__**oide yo hikiyosete**__**  
**__**Dakiau no ni koi nante iranai**__**  
**__**kono itami iyashite**__**  
**__Somente esta noite sou um toureiro do amor  
venha aqui, trazendo você para perto  
Não é preciso amar para fazer amor á  
Alivie esta dor._

Reparando que o Uchiha começava a relaxar, o loiro 'vai' nele calmamente, que estranha à entrada.

Sasuke: AH! Argh... gnnn..Ahhn...

Naruto: Ah... Aaahhnn... Tá doendo?

Sasuke: Um pouco... Ghn... haah... Mas continua... E não pára mais, ouviu?

_**Konya dake wa ai no matador**__**  
**__**odoru yo fuku wo sutete**__**  
**__**Dakiau no ni uso nante iranai**__**  
**__**ima wa kimi dake dakishimetai**_

_Somente esta noite sou um toureiro do amor  
vamos dançar, jogue fora suas roupas  
Não é preciso mentir para fazer amor  
Agora quero "amar" só você._

E aquele maldito movimento... Incontrolável. O desejo de continuar sentindo o que estavam fazendo era muito forte que não tinha como parar até que o loiro solta todo o seu liquido dentro do Uchiha, que viu estrelas!

Sasuke: Que... Sensação maravilhosa... Ah...

Naruto: Humm... Eu sabia que era bom! Ainda bem que você topou fazer isso comigo, afinal eu confio muito em você, Sasuke!

Sasuke: Eu também, Naruto. E amanha tem mais?

Naruto: Não sei... Quem sabe?...

Eles adormecem ali mesmo, sem ressentimentos.

Mais uma noite que saiu com Sakura, mas ele disse a ela que nunca a amou. Saiu decepcionada de seu lado.

Chegando em casa, Naruto acabava de sair do banho, estava só de toalha. O Uchiha vai em direção ao loiro e o abraça.

Naruto: E ai? Deu certo?

Sasuke: Deu! Obrigado! – todo feliz.

Naruto apenas sorri, beija ardentemente Sasuke e o puxa para o banheiro, embaixo do chuveiro...

FIM

**Comentarios:**

_Kakashi: Uia, que fogo8D_

_ Lina: Pra ver... Que tal se a gente colocar essa musica ao fundo hoje? - pisca._

_Kakashi: Boa, boa! vamos logo que o meu fogo tem que apagar logo!_

_Lina: Weeee\o/_

**COMENTEM XD **


End file.
